She Wolf
by SaritaLissie13Ginevra
Summary: Olivia is struggling with her feelings for Elliot. One night at the bar, she just can't stand it anymore. Now a series of song-fics. PM, review, or e-Mail with requests.
1. She Wolf

**She Wolf**

**by SaritaLissie13Ginevra**

**Song: Shakira's 'She Wolf'**

**Pairings: E/O-Elliot Stabler/Olivia Benson**

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling, it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, so feed the hungry._

I know I can't have him. Even if we could have each other, he wouldn't want me. He wants the domesticated types.  
I feel like I'm going through lycanthropy when I see him. It's like the she-wolf tattooed on my hip transfers to my heart and makes me want him. I feel a sudden crave for a strong drink, so I shout to the bartender.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about_

I devote myself to keeping him safe Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday. But, now, there seems no real reason to. My feelings will never be returned. Does he even feel like keeping me around as a friend? Sometimes I feel like the coffee machine in the squad room, abused by Munch as he makes the sludge he likes to call 'coffee'.

I felt bad when I told him about the one-night stand with Cassidy, but he said that it was ok. But I know him better. He's hurt. I can see it flash across his face; faint, but still there. In some weird way, it gives me hope. Keeps that dim light inside me shining.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

As I sit and nurse my vodka, he comes over to sit by me.

"What are you thinking about, Liv?" he asks. "You're usually the one partying when we're here."

Maybe I should tell him the truth. I gather up the courage to, but back out at the last second. Thinking fast, I say "Remember that time when we were playing like little kids in my apartment?"

"And you hid in the closet and jumped out at me. I was so startled that I screamed like a little girl," he laughed. "Me, Elliot Stabler, screamed like a little girl!"

I laughed with him, recalling the times that we could just act like kids and no one would care. "Those were great times, weren't they?"

He looked at me, his eyes darkening. "They aren't gone, Liv." And he walked away to join the crowd on the dance floor.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

I'm watching him from across the bar. He laughs as some chick whispers in his ear. My blood is boiling with jealousy and rage. I storm over and wrap my arm around his waist. The moon is out, she's telling me what to do. I know this excuse wouldn't hold up in court, but who cares?

"El, baby. Let's dance, huh?" I croon. My voice is sugary sweet, but my eyes are hard, daring the blonde chick to object.

"Yes! I mean, sure, Liv," he tells me. I can tell he's trying not to sound too eager to get away from the blonde, but I play along anyway.

_To locate the single men I got on me a special radar_

_And fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behave really bad in the arms of a boy_

I'm usually pretty good at picking out the single guys of a group, but this time I guess my radar's off. I feel like he's checking me out, his eyes roaming over my body as we dance. I wish the fire dept had hotlines you could call when your partner stares at you too intensely, because I feel like his blue eyes are burning a hole in me. It reminds me that I don't want a rich guy from Wall Street, but him.

"El, would you stop, please." I ask him.

"Stop what?"

"You're married, and you're staring at me. Checking me out. Stop." I don't mean to snap at him, but it comes out harsh due to my racing heart pumping adrenaline through my veins.

"Actually, no, I'm not married." he informs me. "Divorce was finalized this afternoon. Don't tell me you already forgot why we're celebrating."

"Sorry. I…I'm just used to thinking your married. You know, not used to you doing… this." I stammer.

I am Olivia Benson. I don't stammer. What the hell is wrong with me tonight? I feel like I'm suffocating. I need to get out of this bar. NOW.

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

I'm outside of the bar now, after yanking myself out of Elliot's arms and running at top speed to the sidewalk. I still feel like I'm suffocating. Now I know, it wasn't because of the bar, but because of the secret I'm keeping from him. He's my best friend and I can't come clean with him.

I hear his familiar footsteps behind me, and take a deep breathe, preparing myself for what could very possibly be the end of our friendship.

"Liv, are you OK?"

"No, Elliot," I sniff. Hmm, I didn't realize I was crying. "I'm not OK."

He sits next to me on the bench, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. "What's the matter, Liv?"

At this point I can barely breathe. I know it; I need to spill out all this shit and get it done with. In this momentary lapse of judgment, I spill my heart out to my partner, best friend, and love. "Well, let's see, shall we? From the moment I met you, I've been in love with you. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it because you've been married. Now, I'll tell you that I love you and you'll either laugh in my face or—"

My rant was cut of by his lips pressed to mine. His tongue requesting entrance, and my lips parting to grant it. I hear a moan. Was that me? My mind is spinning. So many thoughts running through my brain, but I'm not able to grasp any of them. Not even for a second.

He pulls away, only because the need for oxygen has become too great. He leans his forehead against mine and smiles at me. I smile back. "I love you, too, Liv."

He said it. He feels the same. My heart thumps, but my body relaxes next to his.

_Let it out so it can breathe._

**A/N**_: _**Please review. Be kind, this is my first fanfic. But, constructive criticism is always welcome. PM or review. Otherwise, review on Twitter: PRSenorita11**_  
_


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Just a quick announcement:**

**I am so grateful to those of you who read, reviewed and added this story as a favorite and would like to offer something in return.**

**If any of you have song(s) that you think really describe Elliot and Olivia's relationship, romantic or platonic, tell me the title(s) and artist(s) in a PM or review and I will be more than happy to turn it into a song-fic/one-shot.**

**Also, if you have any suggestions for a new story (one-shot or novella), I would love to hear them. A writer needs some inspiration, something I'm sort of lacking right now seeming as though the days have been a bit boring.**

**Looking forward to seeing some suggestions,**

**SaritaLissie13Ginevra**


	3. Do You Remember

Do You Remember

Written by: SaritaLissie13Ginevra

Song by: Jay Sean

Requested by lawandorderSVUismylife

Summary: Liv and El have always had history, some of which dating back thirty years. Elliot divorced, Olivia single, they decide to go back and ask each other "Do you remember?"

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, I promise! The wonderful characters are property of Dick Wolf. Song owned by Jay Sean.

_ A sixteen year old, brown haired boy raised his hand to knock on the door in front of him, taking a deep breath as he knuckles made contact with the heavy wooden door. Blood pounded in his ears, his heart going into overdrive as he heard footsteps in the hallway hidden behind the door. When it was finally pulled open, he barely had time to look at the beautiful brown-haired girl in front of him before swooping in to kiss her. _

_ It was a beautiful oblivion as their lips molded together, losing themselves in each other. _

_ "Liv," the boy whispered._

_Crash! _Forty-five year old Elliot Stabler jolted awake at the sound of his alarm clock hitting the floor.

Realizing he had accidentally knocked it off its tabletop home, he blew out a slow breath and lay back down, rubbing his forehead as he did. Recently, he had been having many flashbacks to his late teenage years, when he and his current partner Olivia had been together.

He smiled softly as his mind again floated back to how they used to be; the time when their relationship didn't have to end and could always start again.

Getting up to dress for work, he though about how now that he had been divorced for a little over a year, he shouldn't waste another day 'thinking' and just ask her out again. _Maybe…_

E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O E/O

"Dammit," Olivia moaned, as her car swerved. Once again, she had been off in her memories remembering when she and Elliot had dated. "I feel like a stupid lovesick teenager."

Reaching a red light, Olivia banged her head against the steering wheel. It'd been so long since they'd been together _that way._ She was grateful, though, that she got to see Elliot everyday and know how his life is.

Finally pulling up to the precinct, she got out of the car and headed into the

building and into the elevator to the squad room.

Sitting down at her desk, she smiled half-heartedly across the desks at Elliot.

"Liv, can we talk when we're done here?" Well…

"And 'good morning' to you, too, El." she laughed.

Elliot's heart was pumping with adrenaline. He was…_nervous? _Nervous to talk to

Olivia. Nervous about asking her to go out with him again.

"El, you wanted to talk." Her beautiful, velvety voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah, you want to take a walk?"

"Walk and talk sounds good," she replied, and we set off. "So now we're walking… I'm all ears, El."

"_Do you remember?_" Elliot asked. "_Do you remember all of the times we had?_"

Olivia's eyes started to water, looking from him to the sidewalk. "Yes. Not something I find easy to forget," she added, "at all."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been divorced for a while now and I think I'm ready to move on…"

"Yeah?" Olivia asked.

Elliot could see a flash of hope dance across her face, "Yeah. Would you be willing to…" he trailed off, jumping from nervous to terrified of rejection.

"Get back together with you?" She shrugged, "You know it would be a lot more complicated."

"I know," he acknowledged, looking down at the sidewalk. Suddenly feeling a hand pull his arm and slow him to a stop, he looked up at Olivia.

"So if you know and can acknowledge that," Olivia began, "_There's nothing left to say. _I don't want to waste another day."

Feeling overwhelmed with a feeling he could not identify, Elliot bent down and captured Olivia's mouth with his; hands in hair, lips fusing, toes curling at the passion that burst forth.

Breaking away when the need for air became too strong, Elliot smiled softly down at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You know, this is Kathy's week with the kids, so it's _just me and you tonight._"

Olivia just nodded, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck, seeking the comfort she always found when in his arms, making sure this was real.

Elliot, sensing her emotions, returned the gesture, kissing the top of her head and whispering in her ear, "I missed you. But know that everything will be okay.And _if it's alright with you, then it's alright with me." _

Olivia smiled, realizing he had been quoting one of her favorite songs. _Their _song, from way back thirty some-odd years. "_Baby let's take this time,_" she returned, "_Let's make new memories._"

**A/N: This is the first time that I have tried to incorporate a song into the story itself, so this fic was probably not as good as you all are used to. **

**Review and Let me know! **

**Criticism is more than welcome, just try not to you too many curse words!**

**Thanks,**

**SaritaLissie13Ginevra **


	4. Our Song

**Our Song**  
**Written by: SaritaLissie13Ginevra**  
**Song by: Taylor Swift**  
**Requested by: K444**  
**Summary: Riding shotgun with her hair undone in the front seat of the squad car, Olivia asks Elliot a question that makes their feelings known…for better or worse. An SVU twist on "Our Song" by Taylor Swift**

"He's heading west on 72nd."

"We have a visual, we are in pursuit." Elliot replied over the radio.

"If he keeps this up," Liv said, grabbing the seat and shoving her loose hair out of her face as they made a sharp turn, "we'll probably lose him."

The Special Victims Unit Squad car was speeding down the streets of Manhattan in a high-speed chase after their perp. As the perp made a turn resulting in the squad car needing to reverse, Elliot threw his hand over to the passenger side; expecting to grab the headrest of the seat and backup. But what his hand landed on was anything but the seat. In the confusion, his hand had landed on Olivia's chest, directly on her heart. Their eyes met, piercing blue boring into the mocha brown pools.

Their reverie broken by the crackling of the radio, Elliot jerked his hand back. "Shit, Liv, I'm so sorry."

Pretending to look out the rear windshield for their perp, she responded, "It's okay, just head back to the house. We can't catch up to him."

A bit stunned by Olivia's obvious dismissal of the incident, Elliot had no time before Olivia grabbed the radio's microphone and said, "SVU portable to base, we've lost sight of the suspect and are coming back to the house."

They heard a sigh from the other end as they began driving before Cragen replied, "Copy that."

As they neared the stationhouse, Elliot was noticing how Olivia was quietly staring out her window. "Baby, is something wrong?"

Neither one realized his slip as she replied, "This is going to sound so stupid… Why don't we have a song?"

"A song?"

Olivia laughed at his mask of confusion and bewilderment. "Yeah, a song. We're partners, if all those awesome partners on TV have songs? Why can't we?"

Laughing, Elliot said, "I'll get back to you on that one."

oOoOoOoOo

At 11:30pm that night, Olivia was relaxing in her apartment with a glass of wine when she heard the familiar beep of her cell phone alerting her to a text message.

Groaning, she walked over to kitchen table and picked up her phone. "What do want now, El?" she asked, opening her text. After the long day she'd had, she didn't want to be bothered.

That view was quickly changed as her eyes skimmed over the first line of the text, and she gasped, sinking into a chair to concentrate on the rest.

_Our Song_

_Our song is the slam of car doors  
running our late,  
tapping on your desk to get your attention.  
When we're on the phone and I talk real slow because it's late and Kathy doesn't know.  
Liv, our song is the way you laugh.  
The first day, I wanted to kiss you and I should have.  
And when I get home every day, I say "Amen",  
Asking God if he could play it again._

oOoOoOoOo

Three days later, Olivia was walking up the front steps of her building, more exhausted than she had ever been before. Everything had gone wrong today; emotions had run high due to a stressful, high-priority case and she got stuck on desk duty half way through the day after an extremely intense argument with Elliot, after which he had left.

She had reached the hallway by the time she finished reviewing the day's events in her mind. Opening her door, she walked through her apartment, not taking notice of her surroundings, eyes only for her bed to collapse in. She got halfway to her room before noticing the roses strewn across every available surface; surrounding picture frames, covering her kitchen table… She paused, taking it all in, before running into her bedroom. Not only were there roses in here too, but there was a note on a piece of blue paper that reminded her of Elliot's eyes, lying on her pillow.

She slowly walked to the bed, moved some of the roses so she didn't sit on them, and sat down. Picking up the note, she read

_Olivia,_

_I am so sorry that I said what I did today. I mean none of it._

_I want to remind you that I will always love you. Yes, you read right, love you._

Olivia smiled at how well he knew her to add such reassurances, silently accepting his apology though, at this point, there was hardly need for it. Reading further, her eyes started watering as she read

_Our song is the slam of car doors  
running our late,  
tapping on your desk to get your attention.  
When we're on the phone and I talk real slow because it's late and Kathy doesn't know.  
Liv, our song is the way you laugh.  
The first day, I wanted to kiss you and I should have.  
And when I get home every day, I say "Amen",  
Asking God if he could play it again._

oOoOoOoOo

Olivia took the weekend off, exhausting her credit card accounts by buying every song she could find. She took various trips to the library, picking up CDs and using the computer to find _more _songs.

She listened to each and every song on the radio; comparing, criticizing, contrasting. She listened through the night, playing some once, others twice, but none more than three times. None could come close.

On Monday morning, she sat at her kitchen table with a piece of beige colored paper and a fountain pen, and wrote the note that Elliot later saw on his desk.

Looking up at Olivia, who seemed to take no notice of him, he slowly sank into his desk chair and read the note.

_El,_

_I forgive you._

_I can never be mad at you for long._

_I wanted to say 'Thank you' for what you did for me._

_Thank you._

_I also want you to know,_

_I've heard every album,_

_Listened to the radio._

_I waited for something to come along that was as good as our song._

…_But to no avail…_

'_Cause __**Our**__ song is the slam of car doors  
running our late,  
tapping on __**your**__ desk to get __**your**__ attention.  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow because it's late and Kathy doesn't know.  
Elliot, I say our song is the way __**you**__ laugh.  
The first day, I wanted to kiss you and I should have.  
And when I get home every day, I say "Amen",  
Asking God if he could play it again._

_I love you, too,_

_Liv._

He looked up at Olivia again, admiring the way her pen was perched in her fingers, the way her hair fell over her face as she worked, and the way her lips were pursed as she read the document and signed it. Sensing his gaze, she looked up at him. She saw the note in his hand and the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile back, even after he turned to his computer. Hearing a _ding! _from her computer, she turned and quickly read the instant message from Elliot before smiling at him again and flashing back to that time when she was riding shotgun in the front seat of the car. She had seen him discreetly grab a pen and an old napkin before writing down their song.

_**EStabler2066: **__God has it on replay because _**nothing** _is as good as _**our **_song. _

_**A/N: This was kind of a new spin on the song that I decided to try. **_

_**Please let me know how it turned out! **_

_**Review! **_

_**Criticism is more than welcome, just try not to use too many curse words!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**SaritaLissie13Ginevra**_


	5. Author's Note2

Author's Note:  
Sorry to keep bothering you guys with all these Author's Notes, but I wanted to let you all know that I am completely open to requests. I am about to start working on a Harry Potter fic, so be sure to check that out, but feel free to share requests at any time by any of the following means:

-Private Message here on Fanfiction

-Review any chapter of this song-fic collection, "She Wolf"

-(Preferred) E-mail me. E-mail should have the subject line "Fic Request for SaritaLissie13Ginevra" so I know not to delete it. Check my profile for my e-Mail address.

Thank you all for your wonderful support in my stories.  
I hope to hear from you all soon,

Sarita

Postscript: Keep an eye out for my Harry Potter fanfic "Come Round Soon" with H/Hr pairing, based on the song by Sara Bareilles.

Post-postscript: If anyone wants any of my fanfics translated, please let me know and I will start a new story with their translations. Notify me by any one of the bulleted means above. Please include your name, e-mail address, and request (including the desired language). Though I realize they are not copyright, I will ask you not to copy any of my work without my specific permission. Thank you.

Sarita


End file.
